


It's a terrible day for rain.

by why-the-hell-do-i-write (stillwater_writes)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, LIKE SERIOUS ANGST, M/M, there's also a refrence, which many of you may know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwater_writes/pseuds/why-the-hell-do-i-write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it rains, it pours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a terrible day for rain.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawkefeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkefeathers/gifts).



> This was born of discussion on visor76's tumblr. I innocently suggested a certain painful reference (on anon), and then they made it so much worse. Then I write this. It's pure pain. I'll link the stuff at the end.

The funeral is a media circus despite everyone’s best efforts. Reporters from the world over showed up.

Why wouldn’t they?

The world lost an idol today. An inspiration. A leader. A fighter. A soldier.

But he was more than that. He was son. A brother. A companion. A friend. A lover.

\---

The newly promoted Strike Commander Reyes is stony-faced and somber as the cemetery slowly begins to fill with people. There’s no funeral precession. No marching band, horse drawn caisson or color guard. No escort of troops. Jack didn’t want any of that. He wanted to be honored like any other man. ‘An average funeral befitting of an average soldier’ he’d say. Many would argue he was far beyond average, but it’s what Jack wanted and Gabe would be damned before he let anyone contradict Jack’s last wish.

Jack’s parents seem to think the same way, vehemently refusing to appear if things aren’t exactly as their son would have wanted. The only allowance they had made was his headstone. Not the simple white stone of all the others, but flat tablet with a metal placard attached, bearing his name, former position and the Overwatch insignia.

Gabriel sits before that headstone now, surrounded by family. Some related by blood, others not. It doesn’t matter though. They’re all here for the same reason. To seek comfort in one another and honor someone they all loved.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, they all rise. The six man procession carrying his flag draped casket walks slowly, all members faces etched with grief from the burden they carry. Reinhardt. Ana. Jesse. Genji. Angela. Lena. Not the standard fare, but Jack wouldn’t have minded. His friends had all insisted on taking on this burden.

No one had asked Gabriel to join them. They knew he wouldn’t be able to. For one reason or another.

As they carefully place the casket down, everyone sits. The appointed chaplain begins to speak as the flag is held, the fabric rippling slightly in the light breeze.

Gabe doesn’t really listen. He already knows all of what was being said. Partly because he’d helped write some of the speech, partly because he knew Jack better than anyone here ever has. Or now ever will.

His attention is directed to the weather by the breeze filtering by. Sunny. Cloudless. Mild. The perfect day.

The chaplain concludes speaking, and the three round salute is fired. Each crack of the rifles feels like a hole being torn in Gabriel’s body. He remains stoic though, barely breathing, much less emoting. The flag is folded, and then presented to Jack’s mother. She looks a good deal like her son. Sun-dappled if graying hair. Cornflower blue eyes, now dull from grief. Just a general warmth and approachability despite the situation. Like Jack.

As the funeral ends, Gabe stands, pulling on his beanie. It may clash with his suit, but he’s always loved the thing. Jack did too. Stealing it on occasion and wearing it himself.

He approaches what members of Jack’s family could bare coming, offering silent condolences. He gets a kind, if sad smile and kiss on the cheek in return from Mrs. Morrison. _It’s okay._ She’d silently told him. _Do what you need to._ He’d placed a soft kiss on one of her hands in return, thanking her for understanding.

Gabriel had walked away after that, his resolve crumbling. All he wants is to go home now. To lay in the bed he’d shared with Jack and bare his soul to the empty space. He couldn’t though. Not yet. The new Strike Commander had to deal with the horde of reporters waiting outside the gates like a pack of rabid animals.

“Commander Reyes what are your feelings on the situation?”

“Has the family of Jack Morrison said anything to you regarding your promotion?”

“Did you even want this job?”

“Did you know Morrison well?”

“How are you holding up?”

Gabe looks at them all, too tired to even feel offended by their desperate prying. He holds up a hand and the reporters fall into a sudden hush.

“I’m fine.” Is his only response. They wait for more before bursting into even more frenzied yelling.

“Is that all you have to say on the situation?”

“What do the other members of Overwatch think?”

“Did you care about Morrison at all?”

Gabriel has to restrain himself from tackling the reporter who asked that. Or breaking down crying. Or even more likely do both at the same time.

Instead, he raises a hand, pulling his beanie down low enough to mostly cover his eyes. The crowd falls into a hush again.

“Except,” he says, covered gaze turning to the sky and voice becoming imperceptibly thick, “it’s a terrible day for rain.” There are murmurs of confusion amongst the reporters, ‘Rain? There’s hardly a cloud in the sky!’ ‘What’s he talking about? It’s sunny out.’ Finally one gets the courage to call out;

“What do you mean? It’s not raining.” Gabe’s gaze stays at the sky, his eyes burn where tears threaten to spill over.

“Yes,” he quietly whispers, voice cracking as the brimming silent tears begin to trace lines down his face, “it is.”

The crowd is silent, and after a few seconds Gabe pushes his way through the stunned reporters.

He wants to get home before it pours.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link: http://visor76.tumblr.com/post/148455184886/awful-idea-that-came-to-me-the-its-a-terrible


End file.
